4CW '19 (4CW Video Game)
''4CW '19 ''is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by SeryLab, Inc. and published by SeryShop Games for the wrestling promotion [[4CW|'4CW']]. It was released July 1, 2019 worldwide, and was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. It is the second installment of the 4CW video game series. It is the sequel to 4CW '18. The cover star is Jacob Scharff. The game and its release date were announced December 31st, 2018. Features & Gameplay Game modes 4CW Universe Mode Take control of the 4CW Universe. Create shows, PPVs, championships, superstars, teams, factions, events, tournaments and storylines. Win the ratings war, conquer the television industry and bring wrestling into the forefront of mainstream entertainment. Skip ahead thirty years or meticulously plan every show. It's all down to you! You are a Wrestling... GOOOOD. Career Mode A comprehensive branching story mode that allows you to take control of anyone on the roster, including created superstars and journey through a 30-year career, from Rookie to Hall of Famer. Fail to look after yourself and you'll find yourself retired by 21, pick and choose your battles and you'll make it to 50. Win championships,form and disband tag teams and factions, form and break bonds, establish and conquer rivalries, unlock special story arcs and build a legacy that will never forgotten in this immersive, high replay-ability feature. Road to Revival Mode Road to Revival mode is a partial career mode that allows players to replay through real life 4CW feuds as a specific superstar. Most stories span between three to six months, though some are longer. In 4CW '19, there are five Road to Revival stories: * It's a Hard Knock Life For Us (Jack Valentine) ** Jack Valentine vs Inferno (Revival 2005) * Icon vs Icon (Supreme) ** Supreme vs Lord Skywolf (Revival 2005) * The Rise of The Bruiser (Rhys Cain) ** Rhys Cain vs Rasheed Evans (Revival 2010) * No Class and Wonderful Weirdness (Bobby Pinash) ** Bobby Pinash vs Willy Twist (Revival 2010) * Hellfire and Thunderbolts (Pilgrim Paige) ** Pilgrim Paige vs Jacob Scharff (Revival 2019) Creation Suite To be added. Gameplay Match Types There are thirty three match types available in 4CW '18: * Normal match (Singles, Triple Threat, Fatal 4 Way, 5 Way, Six Pack) * Tag Team match (2 vs 2, 3 vs 3, Tag Tornado Triple Threat, Tag Tornado Four Way) * Battle Royal (10-person, 20, 30) * 2 out of 3 falls * Three Stages of Hell * Tables * Ladder * Cage * Triple Cage * Iron Man * Backstage Brawl * Arena Brawl * Licky on a Pole * Last Man Standing * Hardcore/Death/Fans Bring The Weapons (different weapon options) * Mansion of Glass * Hard Knocks Life * 13 Ghost Gauntlet * Gallows Pole * WAR * Lightning in the Bottle match * Ultimate X match Roster Playable Roster: * chux * Alexandre * Brian "The Freight Train" White * Brock McSweeney * Bruce Rigg * "No Class" Bobby Pinash * Carlos Starr * Carstein * Cocozo * Chris Crow * Chris Drake * Chris "Belly" Marks * Clyde Bonham * Crusher Cremonese * Devon Drummond * Dirk Meyer * Drederick Kincaid * Drunkin Janitur * Eddie Wolfbaine/The Kaokame * Elfan Simtul * Firecracker * Fish * "The Rotterdam Raven" Garret Fischer * Glock Nine * Inferno * Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine * Jacob "The Thunderbolt" Scarff * Jani-Her * J.J Blaze * "Showtime" John Krone * "Mr Wrestling" Joseph Bennison * Kurtis Raymond * JANISTAR * Jon Viper * Lord Skywolf * Maximillian Yesgill * "Main Event" Mike Nichols * MONSTAR * Myback * Nik Waverly * Oki-Kira * Phil McGroin * Pilgrim Paige * Rane * Rasheed Evans * Renfield * Retro Modern * Reuben Kojo * Robert Smith * Rocket Roky * Rog Roddick * "The Bruiser" Rhys Cain * Senecca * Sery * "The Phoenix" Sorin Webster * Stardust * Supreme/Reamer * Swifter * Synder * The Canadian Geek * The Moose Guy * The Universal Invader * The Virgin Rose * "Top Gun" Tommy Young * Tsukiko Mizuno * Willow the Widow * "The Wonderful" Willy Twist * Victor Kincaid * Vision * Zak E Justice * Zephyris Commentary & Announcing * Scott Phoenix * Ray Jeffrey * James Roberts * Michael Carson * Jenny Loveless Non Playable Characters * Camera Man * Victor Venom * Marquis the Moose * Miss Teri Soundtrack To be added.